Incendie en série et Rencontres
by tetel.usa
Summary: Mélange entre castle et chicago fire .Dans cette fic Castle n'est pas écrivain mais pompier a la caserne 51 c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis en crossover ce n'est pas juste une rencontre entre les 2 séries . Beckett va devoir assurer la protection d'un certain lieutenant castle menacé par un pyromane responsable de la mort d'un des collègues de celui-ci .
1. Chapter 1

Il s'agit de ma 1er fic alors je m'excuse d'avance pour l'orthographe et la grammaire, ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort mais j'avais cette idée en tête et je me suis dit qu'elle plairaît peut-être à d'autre . Toute critique ( bonne ou mauvaise ) qui soit fondée sont les bienvenue .

Bonne lecture j'espère que ce mélange d'univers vous plaira .

Ce jour la , dans le commissariat du 12è district, le lieutenant Beckett pensait avoir une journée plutôt calme. C'était sans compter sur l'apparition d'un nouveau psychopathe pyromane qui prenait plaisir à filmé les incendies qu'il crée. Assise à son bureau elle était plonger dans le flash spécial concernant un nouvel incendie volontaire, qui cette fois avait fait une victime, un pompier entré dans le bâtiment pour permettre aux personnes prisent aux piège de sortir n'en était lui pas ressortit vivant . Tellement concentrée sur le flash, Kate n'entendit pas Gates s'approcher .

- Lieutenant Beckett, Esposito et Ryan dans mon bureau tout de suite !

- Oui chef, répondirent-il en coeur

Tout 3 suivirent le capitaine gates dans son bureau et s'installèrent face à elle .

- Nous sommes désormais en charge de l'enquête sur ce pyromane considéré a partir de maintenant comme meurtrier .

- Chef, nous ne sommes pas en charge de ce genre de cas habituellement . Kate avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette enquête revenait a son équipe.

- Cette fois c'est différent ce pompier était visée, la caserne 51 reçoit des menace depuis quelque temps a l'encontre des supérieur de la caserne, le Capitaine Boden, les lieutenant Castle et séveride ainsi que malheureusement du pompiers décédé cette nuit qui était selon les appels qu'ils ont reçu le 1er sur la liste du tueur.

- Il veut les éliminer chacun leur tour dans l'exercice de leur fonction, proposa Ryan .

- Esposito continua : C'est malin, il n'est pas directement responsable étant donner qu'il ne tue pas lui-même, il n'est pas obliger de rester sur les lieux toute chance de trouver des preuves de sa présence dans un des bâtiment est détruite par les flammes sa va être difficile de trouver le responsable et de prouver qu'il coupables .

- Peut-être pas tant que ça, dit kate .

- Expliquez-vous Beckett .

- Capitaine comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui pouvait tuer un pompier en intervention … elle marqua un arrêt , les autres la voyaient réfléchir

- Continuer lieutenant .

Ryan et Esposito savaient qu'elle pensait à quelque chose en particulier et voulait savoir quoi tout comme gates qui connaissait très bien ses subordonés.

- Eh bien , il doit forcément connaître ce domaine, je pense que ces hommes sont assez entraînés a éviter les pires situation alors ce tueur sait ce qui mortel pour eux lors d'une intervention sur un incendie. Ce n'est qu'une intuition, mais … je pense qu'il travail ou qu'il a travaillé dans le domaine incendiaire , qui sais c'est peut être un pompier ou un contrôleur qui passe après pour connaître les causes d'un incendie.

Gates observait Beckett sans un mot . Elle semblait elle aussi prise dans ses pensées.

- C'est une possibilité , continuer dans cette voie sans pour autant se focaliser sur cette idée nous ne sommes sur de rien pour le moment. Ce dont je sur par contre c'est qu'il va falloir protéger ses hommes . Beckett dès maintenant vous ne cesserez de surveiller le lieutenant Castle nuit et jour il dormira à votre domicile pour sa protection le logent ainsi que la voiture d'un de ses hommes ont été incendié pour qu'il se sente coupable rien de ce qu'il possède n'est pour lui . Entendu ?

Kate n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , elle allait devoir héberger un homme dont elle ne sait absolument rien mise à part que son appartement pourrait brûler par la faute de ce lieutenant mais bon comme l'a dit gates ils sont en danger et elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour empécher qu'un de ces 3 hommes soit la prochaine victime de ce tueur pyromane.

- Oui chef , aucun problème .

- Esposito vous serez chargez de la protection du capitaine Boden et vous Ryan de celle du lieutenant severide .

- Bien madame, répondirent-ils en même temps .

- Bon, ils sont déjà courant, Beckett vous ne quitterait pas la caserne , pour les protéger et obtenir des renseignements , qui sais peut-être qu'il connaisse notre tueur . Pendant de ce temps Ryan et Esposito vous enquêtez à l'extérieur . Vous pouvez disposez .

Tout 3 sortirent du bureau . Kate envoya ses subordonnés sur les précédents incendie ainsi que sur le dernier pour tenter de trouver ce qui pourrait les reliés aux tueur .

Pendant ce temps elle prit la route de la caserne 51 . Elle se demanda qu'elle genre d'homme était le lieutenant castle , après tout ils allaient vivre ensemble 24h/24 jusqu'à la capture du tueur .C'est en pensant à lui qu'elle se gara devant la caserne, elle descendit et se dirigea vers l'intérieur ou plusieurs hommes s'affairaient à des taches différentes . C'est alors qu'elle vit 2 femmes « sûrement ambulancière » pensa -t-elle . Elle se dirigeait vers leur ambulance lorsqu'elle entendit :

- Messieurs très jolie dame en approche, pour qui est-elle là !

Tous levèrent la tête vers kate . Elle n'appréciait pas tellement qu'on parle d'elle comme sa a la 3è personne qui plus est alors qu'elle était présente . Elle passa outre et demanda :

- je cherche le lieutenant castle ,

- Castle, il est à l'intérieur, _il l'a regarda longuement et demanda :_ et vous êtes ?

- Désolé, mais c'est à lui que j'aimerai parler en 1er .

Tous continuer à la fixer, elle entendit même l'un des hommes dans la salles dire à un autre « encore une qu'il n'a pas rappeler et qui ne veut pas lâcher le morceau » . Voulant couper court a toutes ces insinuations et empêcher tout malentendu qui ne lui plairait certainement pas, elle attrapa sa plaque et la brandit face à eux en s'exprimant avec aplomb .

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, police de New York . Tout les sourires liés aux insinuations disparurent . Je vais le chercher, lui dit-il rapidement avant de tourner les talons . Elle adorait provoquer ce genre de réactions chez les hommes les mettre mal à l'aise après des situations tel que celle qui venait de ce passait . Elle attendit peut se temps avant que les portes battantes ne s'ouvre a nouveau sur 3 hommes, celui qui était partit chercher Castle et 2 autres qui lui était inconnu .

- Bonjour , je suis le capitaine Boden, dit le plus grand des 2 . Il était très imposant et face à lui on ne pouvait que montrée un grand respect .

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, je suis de la police de New York, on m'a chargée de veiller sur vous lorsque vous n'êtes pas en intervention et plus particulièrement sur le lieutenant Castle lorsqu'il n'est pas à la caserne, dis-je . C'est alors que le deuxième homme s'approcha de moi et me tendit une main que je serra .

- Ravi de vous rencontré, votre chef m'avait prévenu de votre arriver, je suis le lieutenant Castle

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, je suis de la police de New York, on m'a chargée de veiller sur vous lorsque vous n'êtes pas en intervention et plus particulièrement sur le lieutenant Castle lorsqu'il n'est pas à la caserne, dis-je . C'est alors que le deuxième homme s'approcha de moi et me tendit une main que je serra .

- Ravi de vous rencontré, votre chef m'avait prévenu de votre arriver, je suis le lieutenant Castle

**Pensées Kate**

Il relâche ma main est nous nous regardons . Ce qui me captive le plus se sont ses yeux, ils sont d'un bleu comme j'en est rarement vu, tellement attirant qu'une fois dedans ont ne peut plus regarder ailleurs . Il n'y a pas que ces yeux que la nature lui est offerte , il est physiquement_ « vraiment canon » _comme dirait Lanie et d'après ce que sont tee-shirt laisse apparaître il est également assez musclé . Je comprend maintenant la remarque que j'ai entendu à mon arrivée disant que j'était sûrement une des filles qu'ils n'avait pas rappelé, avec son physique et le charisme qu'il laisse paraître elle doivent tomber comme des mouches à ses pieds .

**Pensées de Castle**

Je relâche sa main et l'observe . Elle a de magnifique yeux que l'on pourrait observer durant des heures. Son regard est attirant également , on y voit de la détermination, peut-être un peu d'irritation d'être le centre de l'attention en ce moment . Je doit dire **whoua** elle a un visage fin et d'une grande beauté et un corps sûrement merveilleux vu les formes que laisse apparaître ce jean et ce chemisier, elle porte également des talons assez grand sûrement pour paraître plus grande , mais ce n'est pas assez pour qu'elle soit à ma taille j'ai encore au moins 5 cm de plus qu'elle avec ses talons . Tellement belle qu'ont a qu'une envie, lui offrir tout ce quelle désire dans la minute, je pense qu'lle doit avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des hommes .

Après s'être observer en l'espace d'une dizaines de secondes kate se décida à entrer dans vif du sujet .

- Pourrions-nous parler en privée s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur, suivez moi, dit-il en lui faisant signe de la suivre, ils entrèrent dans la caserne et se dirigèrent vers une sorte de bureau ou _plutôt une chambre de repos _se dit kate en voyant un lit dans la pièce ou il l'entraîna . Il referma la porte et lui tendit la chaise du bureau pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, lui s'installa au bout du lit face a elle prêt a discuter avec elle « Alors vous vouliez discuter sans oreille indiscrète, ici nous sommes tranquille ».

- Si je fait preuve d'autant de discrétion c'est que ma mission et de veiller sur vous …

- Rien ne garantit que vous y parviendrez de toute façon ! Dit-il l'empêchant de continuer, ce qui agaça kate au plus au point en plus du faite qu'il semblé douter de ses compétences à le protéger .

- Pourquoi dites-vous sa ? Dit-elle avec une point de frustration dans la voix ce qu'il sembla remarquer.

- Oh ça n'a rien avoir avec vous , ce que je veux dire c'est que andy est mort dans un batiment en feu durant une intervention, un lieu ou vous ne pourrait pas me suivre et donc veiller sur moi .

Ils s'observèrent quelques instant puis elle continua .

- Donc je disais que ma mission et de vous protéger lorsque vous n'êtes pas en intervention, et si nous sommes dans cette pièce c'est qu'il y a des chances que le coupable soit …

- Un pompier, dit-il à sa place ce qui l'énerva pour de bon cette fois

- C'est une habitude chez vous de couper la parole aux autres ! cria t-elle

- Je ne vous ai pas coupez la parole j'ai juste terminer votre phrase, lui répondit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres .

- Et la différence elle est ou ?

- Et bien c'est plus romantique si je termine votre phrase, que si je vous coupe la parole, non ? Son sourire s'agrandit il flirter avec elle et il s'amusé de la voir s'énerver

- Oh, elle venait de comprendre ou il voulait en venir, "Romantique" vous dites, écoutez moi bien nous allons passez nos journée ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre qui est derrière tout ça, alors, que ce soit clair, je ne suis pas une pauvre filles qui va succomber a vos belles paroles ou a vos tentatives de séduction, alors cessez tout de suite votre petit numéro avec moi, compris ?

- Vous avez été clair , donc vous pensez que le coupable est un pompier ? Elle n'en revenait pas deux secondes plutôt il essayé de la draguer et maintenant il revenait sur le sujet de l'enquête avec sérieux.

- C'est possible, mais nous n'en sommes pas sur et surtout nous n'avons aucune preuve.

- Bien, et je tient a vous prévenir que je ne peut venir chez vous, je dois m'occuper de ma fille et je ne veut pas vous l'imposer. Kate eu l'impression d'avoir pris une gifle elle n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait un enfants.

- Euh , bégaya t-elle, ça … ça ne change rien pour moi, je dois vous protéger et vu que vous êtes ciblé je pense que votre fille aussi a besoin de protection, vous serez en sécurité chez moi. Un petit silence s'installa que silence que kate rompit rapidement. Comment s'appelle votre fille ?

- Alexis, elle vient d'avoir 6 ans . C'est une vrai petite princesse je suis sur qu'elle va vous plaire et qu'elle … il se stoppa une sirène retentit puis une voie se fit entendre kate l'observa il était concentrer et écouter .

_- Accident avec conductrice prisonnière dans son véhicule ambulance 61, échelle 81 et secours 3 ,_il se leva, la regarda en souriant et lui dit : allez lieutenant Beckett on se dépêche, il faut être plus réactive, puis il s'élança en courant vers les camions, elle le suivi en s'énervant puisqu'il se moqué d'elle à nouveau.

De retour a la caserne elle réfléchissait assise au bureau de Castle, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son prénom, elle avait alors demander a l'une des ambulancières qui lui avait répondu « c'est Richard mais il préfère Rick » . Elle doit admettre qu'il l'a impressionner durant l'intervention, il savait exactement quoi faire au bon moment, il dirige son équipe d'une main de fer lorsqu'il sont dans le feu de l'action et surtout il sait parler et trouvez les mots qu'ils faut pour rassurez les victime, pour les calmer. Finalement elle ne savait pas encore quoi penser de lui. Est-il possible d'avoir 2 personnalités aussi distinctes, le coureur de jupons qui drague tout ce qui bouge apparemment d'après ses collègues, ainsi que l'homme adorable, attentionné et fort qu'elle a vu toute à l'heure, et qui a l'air d'être également un père dévoué à sa fille. Quelle facette est vrai et laquelle est fausse ? t-elle est la question qu'elle se pose

Quelques heures plus tard ,

Appartement de Beckett ,

Après avoir récupéré alexis, kate et rick étaient rentrer directement chez celle-ci . Il avait cuisiné un bon petit plat simple mais délicieux pendant qu'alexis et kate faisait connaissance . Elle trouva la petite adorable , très intelligente et surtout très en avance sur son age . Elle ressembler tellement à son père que personne ne pouvait prétendre le contraire . Rick l'avait surpris, il avait tenu à cuisiner, il avait mis le couvert et les avait juste appelée pour venir se mettre à table .

- Alors papa c'est quoi qu'on mange ce soir ?

- Tu veut dire qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir plutôt, et bien de bonne pattes avec des filets mignons répondit-il à sa fille, c'était chez moi alors j'ai pris ce qu'il fallait, dit-il à kate en voyant son regard interrogateur, car elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas de filet mignon chez elle.

- Voyez-vous ça, alors Mr est un fin gourmet ? Elle goutta et le regarda en s'exclamant : whaou ! castle c'est délicieux ! Vous êtes un très bon cuisinier .

- Ça vous plaît , kate l'observa du coin l'oeil et sourit intérieurement en voyant l'air soulagé qui avait pris place sur le visage du pompier.

- Papa il cuisine souvent mais des fois c'est pas bon, mais alors pas du tout! s'exclama la petite ce qui fit littéralement éclater de rire la policière.

- Et bien , et bien, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de vin, cette petite va m'en apprendre des choses sur son papa n'est-ce pas alexis, puis elle lui fit un clin d'oeil ?

- Si tu veux kate tu sais …

- Non stop, ma chérie il ne faut rien dire sur ce que je fait à la maison parce qu'après tu vois, kate, elle va se moquer de moi ?

- Mais non, elle se moquera pas de toi c'est ta nouvelle amoureuse ...

à suivre


	3. Chapter 3

- Non stop, ma chérie, il ne faut rien dire sur ce que je fait à la maison parce qu'après tu vois, kate, elle va se moquer de moi ?

- Mais non, elle se moquera pas de toi c'est ta nouvelle amoureuse …

kate s'étouffa , elle buvait au moment ou alexis avait prononçait ces mot, castle quand à lui sembla paniquée pourquoi sa fille pensait-elle cela .

- Non alexis, kate n'est pas mon amoureuse

- « ah bon, pourquoi on fait dodo chez elle alors ? Et puis depuis que vous êtes venu me chercher, soit vous rigolez tout les deux, soit vous avez des mini disputes et c'est ce que font les amoureux non » ? Castle allait répondre mais la petite continua : « les amoureux de d'habitude ils font comme vous, sauf quand il font des bisous dégoûtant dégoûtant", puis pour montrer son dégoût , elle fit une petit grimace .

- « Des bisous dégoûtant , dégoûtant » ? répéta castle en réprimant son rire devant l'innocence et l'air dégoûter de sa fille. Le choc passer après ce que venait de dire alexis, Kate ne put retenir son rire face à la situation .

- « Bah oui des bisou de grand sur la bouche pour faire des bébés », répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible, kate et castle se regardèrent et ne purent se retenir plus longtemps, ils se mirent a rire, ce qui énerva alexis : « Mais c'est pas drôle, arrêter de rigoler », cria t-elle alors qu'une larmes coula sur sa joue ce qui calma instantanément castle .

- « Pardon ma chérie je suis désolé, non kate n'est pas mon amoureuse », la policière ce sentie à nouveau mal à l'aise, castle continua : « on rigole et on se dispute par ce qu'on est amis », dit-il en jetant un regard vers la concernée, elle acquiesça en signe d'approbation concernant le titre qu'il donnait a leur relation, « et si on dort chez elle c'est parce que … » rick ne voulait pas dire la vérité a sa fille, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète à cause d'un problème qui le concerne lui .

- « C'est parce que je suis policère et que souvent les policiers et les pompiers travaillent ensemble, si vous êtes la c'est que je vais travailler avec ton papa » continua kate voyant très bien pourquoi castle n'arrivait pas a terminer sa phrase . Il l'a regarda et la remercia silencieusement d'un signe de tête.

- « Allez ma chérie, tu as école demain il est l'heure d'aller au lit » . La petite s'éxécuta sans broncher . Castle suivi sa fille regardant une dernière fois kate avant de partir dans la chambre d'amis .

Kate s'attela à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle pendant qu'il couché sa fille . Il revint une trentaine de minute plus tard et trouva kate assise dans le canapé devant la télé.

- « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, pour ce qu'a dit Alexis c'est juste que elle n'est pas habituer à me voir avec des femmes alors … enfin bref et merci de m'avoir aider aussi » Il s'installa à ses côté en laissant une distance entre eux ne voulant pas qu'elle pensent qu'il tenter quelque chose .

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit-elle, je dois avouer que j'ai cru que j'aller mourir étouffée mais bon » une lueur de malice passa alors dans les yeux castle et elle compris immédiatement son erreur mais trop tard pour lui dire de se taire .

- « Heureusement que je suis pompier alors, j'ai tout les diplômes concernant le sauvetage, je t'aurais fais du bouche à bouche », répondit-il un grand sourire au lèvre, qui disparut aussi rapidement qui'il était apparu ce rendant compte qu'il venait de la tutoyer . « Hum, je … je suis désolé, c'est pas … je ne voulait pas vous tutoyer, c'est sorti tout seul » .

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis elle se dit de toute façon que sa riquez de se reproduire « On va passer toute nos journées ensemble, alors je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer, enfin si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénients bien sur »

- Non ! Répondit-il rapidement « trop » même ce qui fit sourire kate

- « Tu … tu m'a dit qu'alexis n'était pas habituée à te voir avec d'autres femmes c'était ironique je présume » ?

- « Non pourquoi » ? Il l'obersva puis leva les yeux au ciel, « J'imagine que tu as entendu certaines chose auprès de mes collègues et que la façon dont j'ai un peu flirter avec toi à la caserne t'a conforté dans l'idée que j'était sûrement un coureur qui passe d'une femme à une autre »

- "Euh … non c'est pas sa c'est juste que … Il l'a coupa

- « J'ai été comme sa c'est vrai, mais plus maintenant, je me doit d'avoir une bonne conduite pour ma fille, et avec mon métier à un moment ou un autre on se rend compte que la vie et courte et précieuse , je doit courir la ou les gens partent généralement en courant, c'est toujours très riquez et très dangeureux », dit-il, et voyant qu'elle était concentrée sur ce qu'il lui disait , il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un sourire taquin, « sa permet aussi de rencontrer des demoiselles en détresse et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les hommes en uniformes »

- « Tu tourne toujours tous en dérision hein » ? Dit-elle en souriant

- « Souvent oui , mais sérieusement ce que je veux maintenant c'est trouver quelqu'un avec qui je pourrait parler avenir et surtout qui pourra aimer alexis de tout son coeur »

« C'est adorable, t'es vraiment un papa adorable »

-" Et toi alors , tu sais beaucoup de chose sur moi, sur ma vie alors que moi, tout ce que je sais de toi, c'est que tu est le lieutenant kate beckett de la police de New York. Parle moi un peu de toi, de ta vie, de ta famille" … il se stoppa a ce dernier mot, son visage s'était fermer « excuse moi si tu ne veux pas parler de ça » ...

- « Non ces bon c'est juste que c'est douloureux pour moi » . Elle inspira profondément, il s'était confié à elle, elle pouvait en faire autant, elle venait de comprendre qui il était réellement , et son 1er jugement était erroné « ma mêre et morte il y a dix ans et … et on n'a jamais retrouvée l'assassin, quand a mon père … aujourd'hui sa fait plusieurs années qu'il est sobre mais après la mort de ma mère il était au fond du trou ».Castle s'était sans s'en rendre compte rapproché d'elle comme pour la rassuré.

- « Alors c'est pour sa que tu est dans la police, pour tenter d'aider des familles comme la tienne, pour les aider à faire leur deuil, en retrouvant les personnes responsables de la perte de leur être aimé » .

- "oui et je pense que c'est aussi pour sa que je suis aussi douée dans mon travail, je met toujours tout mon coeur dans une enquête". Il l'observa, elle releva la tête et il lui sourit, sourire qu'elle luit rendit . Avec lui elle se sentait en confiance, il l'a faisait rire même quand elle pensait ne pas y arrivait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme sa avec quelqu'un.

Ils parlèrent encore plusieurs heures avant d'aller eux aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée . Kate se coucha en pensant que Rick est en faite un homme doux, gentil et adorable . Richard lui se coucha auprès de sa fille en pensant également à Kate .

Plusieurs jours plus tard ,

Toujours aucun indice sur le responsable de l'incendie qui n'était pas réapparu depuis las mort du pompier Darden, mais les policier craignait que ce ne soit que pour mieux préparer sa prochaine attaque . Kate et Rick, eux ne cessait de se rapprocher, se confiant de plus en plus sur leur vie et leur passé . Elle avait appris que cela faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'il était pompier après avoir intégrer l'échelle 81 à 23 ans .Rick , lui compris très vite que le drame qu'avait vécu kate l'avait profondément changer et qu'il agissait encore sur sa vie aujourd'hui. A plusieurs reprises ces dernier jours, elle s'était surprise à angoissée sans pouvoir respirée dès qu'il entrait dans un bâtiment en feu ou dès qu'il prenait des risques pour sauver une personnes . Ce soir là, après avoir couché alexis, assis dans le canapé de kate , il décidèrent de regarder un des nombreux DVD que celle-ci possède, quand soudain il n'en crut pas ses yeux

- Oh mon dieu, j'y croit pas !

- Quoi ? … Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Tu a tout les épisodes de Nébula 9 c'est pas possible !

- C'est juste … c'est bégaya t-elle

- C'est … se moqua t-il

- Bon j'était fan quand j'était étudiante à Stanford d'accord

- Fan genre "je regarde un épisode de temps en temps" ou fan genre j'ai costumes et accessoires chez moi ?

- ... elle détourna le regard quand il prononça la deuxième partie de sa phrase

- Oh je rêve ! toi la personne la plus terre à terre que je connaisse, c'est juste ...

Castle se mit a rire, il n'en pouvait plus . Kate vexer se leva pour le frapper, il recula toujours en riant, elle le poussa, il l'attrapa et se mis à la chatouiller pour se venger, gesticulant dans tout les sens elle trébucha sur le canapé et entraîna Castle dans sa chute. Soudain leur proximité les frappa , Rick était pratiquement allongé sur elle et la bloquée contre le canapé, leur lévres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autres . Kate sentit sa respiration se bloquée, tandis qu'elle sentait celle de castle sur son coup et son visage . Tout deux se noyait dans le regard de l'autre pendant que leurs lèvres se raprochéés de seconde en seconde .

Rick se décida en 1er il n'en pouvait plus, il pensait à ça depuis ce soir la, ou elle lui avait parler de sa mère et de son père et qu'il avait compris qu'il ferait toujours tout pour la protéger, la rassurer et surtout la voir sourire, il se pencha lentement pour lui laisser une chance de le repousser et c'est à ce moment …

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Rick se décida en 1er il n'en pouvait plus, il pensait à ça depuis ce soir la, ou elle lui avait parler de sa mère et de son père et qu'il avait compris qu'il ferait toujours tout pour la protéger, la rassurer et surtout la voir sourire, il se pencha lentement pour lui laisser une chance de le repousser et c'est à ce moment … _

- « C'était quoi tout le bruit papa »?

Ce fut un électrochoc pour l'un comme pour l'autre . Castle se leva et contourna le canapé pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras tandis que kate, elle se releva aussi rapidement.

- « C'est rien on jouait avec Kate, on t'a réveiller ma chérie » ? Alexis fit oui de la tête, encore un peu dans les nuage à cause de la fatigue « allez, on retourne au lit ma puce »

Kate entendit la petite demander à son père si il pouvait rester avec elle le temps qu'elle s 'endorme, ce qu'il accepta sans hésiter . Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si alexis ne c'était pas levée . La fatigue et le stress de ces dernier jours accumulés vinrent également ce mélanger à ces penser et c'est ainsi qu'elle ne sentit pas le sommeil l'envelopper .

Les rayons du soleil entrant dans la pièce réveillèrent kate . Un peu à l'ouest, elle mit du temps à se rendre compte ou elle se trouvait . Elle sursauta , parfaitement réveiller cette fois et elle analysa la situation , elle est dans son lit , toujours habillée, avec la couverture du canapé sur elle pour la couvrir . La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire, ils avaient faillit s'embrasser . Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la situation , elle s'attachée beaucoup trop à Rick et à sa fille, sa ne devrait pas être le cas pourtant . Habituellement elle évite ce genre de situation, elle n'aime pas s'investir avec les hommes qu'elle fréquente et en plus de ça , son travail consiste à le protéger, elle ne peut pas laisser sa se produire une nouvelle fois . Perdu dans ces pensées , c'est après cette remise en question qu'ellle remarqua la petite feuille plié sur sa table de nuit , elle la pris et s'enerva en lisant le contenu

- « Bonjour Kate , tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller , je dépose alexis à la garderie et je vais ensuite à la caserne , il y a eu un problème mais ne t'inquiète pas rien de grave , à tout à l'heure,

Rick

- « Rien de grave , ne t'inquiète pas » dit-elle en tentant d'imiter sa voix , mais ce n'est pas à lui de décider de ce qui est grave ou non . Ah ! elle soupira , se leva et se prépara . Comment peut-elle le protéger si Mr part tout seul à n'importe qu'elle moment sans la prévenir . Ce n'est qu'un idiot cria t-elle intérieurement .

Et la elle réalisa , ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit partit sans la réveiller qu'il la mettait en colère , mais plutôt la peur, la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et qu'elle ne soit pas là pour intervenir si le tueur ce manifeste .

1h après , elle se garait sur le parking de la caserne . En avançant vers la caserne , elle vit que le garage était vide . Elle entra et se dirigea vers le burau du capitaine . Elle frappa et entra .

- « Lieutenant beckett comment-aller vous aujourd'hui »

- « Hum, je vais bien, mise à part le fait que votre lieutenant part sans prévenir alors que doit assurer sa protection 24h/24. Ou est-il ?

- « En intervention il ont été appelé sur un accident impliquant plusieurs voitures sur la national , je pense que d'ici 1h ils seront de retour »

- "Alors il y a eu un problème tôt ce matin, puis-je savoir lequel" ?

Il l'observa quelque seconde avant de soupirer et de se lancer .

- « Oui , la voiture du lieutenant Séveride à été incendié ce matin devant la caserne il y avait un mot laisser sur l'une des portes du garage » il attrapa une feuille qu'il tendit à Kate .

_- « Faites attention sa part tellement vite ses petites flemmes, Séveride ou Castle lequel va jouait avec le feu d'un peu trop près en 1er »_. Après avoir lu, Kate sentit un frisson la traversée, ils avait vu juste avec les gars , il avait disparu des radars pour revenir bien plus fort à la charge, c'est alors qu'une peur irrationnelle qu'elle n'arriva pas à contrôler s'empara d'elle . Mais pourquoi à t-elle si peur pour lui, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre .

- « Merci capitaine je vais prévenir mon chef et mes hommes »

Elle prit son téléphone et expliqua la situation a Gates et au gars . Après avoir raccroché elle appela la seule personne capable de l'aider à comprendre ce qui lui arrive :

- « Allo,

- « Oui c'est moi, j'ai un problème et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le réglé »

- « Ne dit pas un mot de plus, tu es à la caserne » ?

- « Oui »

- « Ok je serai dans une vingtaine de minute à tout de suite »

- « Merci à tout de suite »

Kate se rendit dans le bureau de Castle , elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre, strésser à l'idée que Castle ne soit pas encore rentrée de son intervention ,

- « C'est lui sur la photo la , Kate acquiesça « whaou ! Il est super canon »

- « Tu sais que quand je l'ai rencontré je t'ai entendu dire sa dans ma tête » ria t-elle

- « Ah ! tu me connais par cœur que veut tu, alors ce problème c'est quoi ? »

- « C'est » … maintenant face à Lanie elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressent . « Je ne sais pas vraiment , c'est comme un pressentiment , j'ai » …

- « Bon, ma chérie tu tourne autour du pot là , dit moi ce qu'il ya ».

- « J'ai peur »

- « Peur ! Mais … elle marqua une pause … Peur de quoi » ?

« Qu'il lui arrive quelque chose » ! dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence « Dès que j'entend cette sirène, je sais qu'il va mettre sa vie en danger, et une fois sur place j'angoisse, je croit même que je pourrait gagner un championnat d'apnée après tout les moment s 'en respirer que je passe lorsque il intervient sur un incendie . Et ce matin quand j'ai vu qu'il était partit s'en moi, j'était folle de rage, mais parce qu'il ne m'avait pas réveiller, non pense tu , c'est parce que j'avais peur quelque chose et que je soit pas la pour intervenir » .

Elle avait sortit tout ça d'une traite en faisant les cent pas . Elle se stoppa et observa Lanie, celle-ci se retenait de rire visiblement .

- « Sa te fait rire »?

- « Assez oui, ce n'est pas tout les jours que je te voit dans cette état , tu n'a pas une petite idée de ce qui t'arrive . Elle fit non de la tête . « Non tu es sur ou c'est plutôt que tu ne veut pas le voir » ?

Kate la regarda , ou voulait-elle en venir comme sa .

- « Bon parle moi de lui alors, comment est-il »?

- « Et bien, il est … sa dépend , pour commencer c'est un papa adorable, il est complètement dévoué à la petite puce » . Lanie sourit à cette remarque « Il est gentil, doux et amusant . C'est aussi un super pompier, quand il part avec ses hommes, il est concentré , il sait ce qu'il fait, il n'a aucune hésitation et il sait parlé au victime, si tu le voyait dès fois » dit-elle avec une pointe d'admiration que put déceler son amie dans son regard . « Mais alors à certains moment j'ai envie de l'étriper ou de lui collait une balle entre les deux yeux . Je te promet y a des fois ou il est la personne la plus agaçante que jamais rencontrée » .

- "C'est tout ? Après tout ce que tu vient de me dire tu ne réalise toujours pas qu'elle est ton problème" ?

- …

Kate pensa à tout ce qu'elle venait de confiée à Lanie et soudain elle réalisa , elle ne pouvait rien y faire, même si elle pouvait ne nier au autres, mais pas à elle . Comment pouvait-elle avoir des sentiments pour lui . Elle regarda Lanie .

- « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tu sais ma chérie, il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre un homme arrive a s'immiscer dans ta carapace ».

- « C'est effrayant »

- « Je sais, ne pas savoir si ses sentiments son partagés, ne pas être sur de ce que pense ou veut la personne que l'on aime » Kate tressaillit à ce mot et ce crispa . Jamais à aucun moment elle n'avait dit je t'aime à un homme .

- « On … On a … On a faillit s'embrasser hier soir » . Lanie s'étrangla .

- « Quoi ! tu te moque de moi ! Mais c'est sa qu'il fallait dire en premier ! Raconte moi et je veut tout les détails ».

Kate lui conta donc la soirée de la veille jusqu'à l'arrivé de la petite Alexis.

- « Tu l'adore cette petite n'est-ce pas » ?

- « Oui elle est adorable, tu la verrais …

Elle fut couper par l'arriver des camions se garant dans le garage, elle se leva et partit a leur encontre suivit de près par Lanie . Castle descendit du camion, lorsqu'il aperçut Kate il lui sourit, sourire vite effacé par les signes étranges que lui faisait la métisse qui l'accompagnée et qui avait l'air de le mettre en garde. Kate lui fit signe de le suivre a l'extérieure à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Une fois seul tout les 3, Rick pris la parole .

- « Bonjour, je suis Richard Castle lieutenant dans cette caserne » dit-il une main tendu vers Lanie

- "Enchantée , Lanie Parish , je suis médecin légiste, je travail avec Kate, mais c'est aussi ma meilleur amie"

- « Bon , toi » ! dit-elle en frappant ses doigts contre le torse de Castle, et en coupant Lanie « la prochaine fois que tu part sans prévenir je te tue, tu te rend conte de ta bétise un peu » !

- « Quoi ! , attend tu dormais je ne voulais pas te réveiller » ! s'emporta t-il également

- « Pas me réveiller, pas me réveiller, mais bon sang mon travail et de te protéger, comment je peut le faire correctement si tu part sans prévenir » !

- « Oh pardon, excuse moi, j'avais oublié que les victimes d'un accident risqués de me mangé tout cru » dit-il, maintenant hors de lui également à force de se faire crié dessus, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, « tu aurais pu les immobiliser, ou sortir ton arme pour leur faire peur, oh mais attend, laisse moi réfléchir, il n'avait pas besoin de toi pour sa ils étaient blessés et en état de choc » !

Lanie qui assistait à la scène ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle compris pourquoi Kate ne le supportait pas certaines fois, il n'avait pas peur de lui tenir tête, et il le faisait en plus avec humour en se moquant d'elle. C'était l'homme parfait pour elle, gentil mais qui s'est se faire obéir, et qui n'a pas peur de la bousculée dans ces idées . Ils continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'à ce qu'une sirène qui fit sursauter Lanie retentisse ce qui les firent taire tout les deux .

_- « Accident avec incendie dans un immeuble de plusieurs étages, échelle 81, ambulance 61 et secours 3 »_. Castle partit en courant vers les camions Kate le suivit et entraina Lanie avec elle. Ellen n'en revenait pas c'était la 1er fois qu'elle montait dans un camion pompier qui plus est avec des hommes qui partent en intervention .

A peine sur les lieux , une explosion fit sursauter les filles et reculé les hommes . Castle se mit donc au travail et pris les choses en mains .

- « Mills et Cruz sur le toit pour ventiler, Otiz, Vargas vous vérifiez les ascenseurs , Herman avec moi on fait le tour des étages » . Tous obéirent et Castle entra dans le bâtiment avec son collègues .

Kate était littéralement en train de broyait la main de Lanie qui n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi angoissée . Elle tenta de la rassuré sans succès . Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il ressortirent avec une femme et 2 enfants . Kate respira à nouveau et paniqua de plus belle quand elle le vit repartir vers le bâtiment . Le Capitaine Boden arriva ensuite sur les lieux, il l'observa le bâtiment et analysa la situation . Il prit sa radio et se plaça à côté de Kate .

- « A tout les hommes dans le bâtiment, évacués immédiatement, la fumée et noir, il va explosé d'une minute à l'autre on passe à une approche défensive , vous préparer les canons » dit-il aux hommes à côté de lui .

Kate entendit alors la voix de Rick dans la radio du capitaine .

- « Vous avez entendu on évcu , allez, allez, allez » ! une ou deux minutes plus tard, tout les hommes était sortit à l'exception de Castle et Hermann .

- "Lieutenant qu'est-ce que vous attendait" ?!

- « On arrive Chef on quitte le … ta entendu … Kate entendit la voix de l'autre , … on dirait un bébé »

- « Dépêchez-vous bon dieu ! ce bâtiment va exploser d'une minute à l'autre » !

Et là le cauchemar de Kate commença et elle pouvait le suivre à travers la radio .

- « Hermann sort ! je vais chercher le bébé »

- « Quoi non, toi sort moi j'y vais »

- « Tu sort immédiatement, c'est un ordre et lâche moi on à pas de temps à perdre »

C'est à ce moment que le secours 3 arriva, il se positionnèrent près à intervenir . Hermann sortit du bâtiment . Kate n'en pouvait plus elle allait péter un câble si Castle ne sortait pas rapidement .

Ce qu'elle fit quand le capitaine donna l'ordre à tout le monde de reculer pour ne pas être toucher par l'explosion à t-elle point que Boden la menaça de l'assommer si elle ne se taisait pas .

- « Castle situation »

- « Je suis dans l'appartement, j'approche de la chambre du bébé » Kate l'entendit tousser et la fumée extérieur noircicé à vue d'oeil .

- « Vite dépêche toi c'est une histoire de seconde maintenant »

- « J'y suis ! je vais le prendre dans son … j'y crois pas » … . Puis, Kate comprit à l'éssoufflement et au bruit qu'elle entendait dans la radio qu'il courait .

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a »?

- « Chef, il n'y avait pas de bébé, c'était un magnétophone , c'était … il toussa … c'était un piège , j'arrive au rez-de-chaussé ». Kate regarda Lanie elle était térrifiez elle ne pouvait rien faire et n'avait aucun pouvoir sur la situation . Un terrible son sortit de la radio

- « Castle » !

- « C'est bon chef » … il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer d'après la respiration que Kate entendait … « une poutre et tomber à 2 cm de moi, je suis presque à la sortit, j'ai vraiment eu de la » … Un craquement encore plus fort que le précédent ce fit entendre et Rick se tut .

- « Castle situation … Castle situation » … et la un son se fit entendre, c'était le détecteur d'immobilité du pompier qui s'était enclenché .

- « Chef on doit entrer, c'est son DI il lui est arriver quelque chose » !

- « Castle … Castle … préparez-vous, vous allez le » …

Et soudain le bâtiment explosa , tout les vitres explosèrent, des flemmes sortée de toute par et tout s'enflammé, sans laisser la moindre chance à ce qui était à l'intérieure de survivre …

Alors cette suite vous plaît-elle ?

Je posterai bientôt le chapitre suivant .


	5. Chapter 5

_Et soudain le bâtiment explosa , toutes les vitres explosèrent, des flemmes sortées de toute part et tout s'enflammé, sans laisser la moindre chance à ce qui était à l'intérieure de survivre … _

Kate s'effondra, elle tomba à genoux devant la violence de l'explosion, Lanie s'agenouilla à son tour pour la soutenir et lui montrer qu'elle était la . Elle avait l'impression que tout autour d'elle allait au ralenti alors qu'en réalité :

- « Séveride, vous avez 2 minutes pas plus pour entrer dans le bâtiment et le ramener », le lieutenant s'exécuta et entra dans le bâtiment à une vitesse incroyable, tout brûler et s'effondrer autour d'eux .

- « Dawson , Shay préparer vous à l'emmener rapidement » .

- « C'est déjà fait chef » répondit l'une des ambulancières .

Séveride pénétra dans le bâtiment avec difficultés, tout autour de lui s'embraser, il y avait tellement de fumée qu'il commençait déjà à suffoquer . Il eu juste le temps d'éviter un morceau du 1er étage qui vint s'écrasait à quelques centimètre de lui . C'est à ce moment qu'il le vit .

- « Chef, on la trouvé, il est bloqué, une poutre lui est tombée dessus, il est encore vivant » . Kate releva la tête . Avait-elle bien entendu ? « Allez les gars à trois on soulève cette poutre et on le sort de là, un, deux, et trois ». Une fois débarrasser de la poutre, Séveride réussi à faire reprendre conscience à Castle . « Alors mon pote, on fait une petite sieste au chaud » . Il se redressa mais ne répondit pas . « Allez il faut vite sortir de là ».

Ce fut la plus longue attente que Kate est connu, elle avait tout suivi à travers la radio, elle s'était redressée et attendait . Quand elle le vit sortir, c'est comme si elle venait de comprendre que respirer était vital . Il s'avança encore sur le trottoir et la son monde s'écroula à nouveau, son masque était rempli de sang, tellement qu'on ne pouvait plus percevoir son visage à travers . Et soudain, c'est lui qui s'écroula inerte sur le sol . Elle voulu courir vers lui mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, enfin quelqu'un . Lanie l'a serrée si fort qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, elle lui chuchota pour la calmer _« Kate laisse les s'occuper de lui, il ne faut pas qu'ils perdent une seconde »_ La métisse savait quoi dire pour la calmer un peu .

- « Castle tu m'entend » ?

- « Oui … Dawson » . Celle-ci venait de lui retirer son masque, ce que Kate découvrit alors la tétanisa . Son visage était couvert de sang .

- « C'est bien, sa va aller on va s'occuper de toi . Shay la civière, les gars aidaient nous le mettre dans l'ambulance » .

- « Kate … elle … elle est là » ? Kate se précipita à côté de la civière et lui prit la main .

- « Je suis là, sa va aller hein ? Tu tient le coup, t'a intérêt ».

- « Alexis » ...

- « Je vais m'en occuper t'in … Castle … Castle » !

- « Il à perdu connaissance, vite ! On doit l'emmener, désoler » intervint Dawson .

Lanie pris le volant, et suivi l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital . Elle furent toute les deux obligées de ce diriger vers la salle d'attente . Ce fut interminable pour Kate, tous les collègues de Castle venaient d'arriver et attendaient avec elle, quand Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent à leur tour .

- « Beckett on à du nouveau concernant le pyromane » elle se leva tellement vite, qu'elle en eu le vertige . Esposito continua en lui montrant une vidéo sur internet avec son portable « Toute la vidéo à été diffusée en direct, ce psychopathe était là, il a filmé la scène pendant que le lieutenant Castle pensé aller récupérer un bébé, il y a même le son » . Beckett redécouvrit le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu 1h plutôt .

- « Quel fumier, vérifiez les caméra de toute la rue pendant l'incendie, si cette ordure était là à filmer, on aura son visage » .

- « C'est déjà fait, on devrait les avoir demain matin » . Beckett les remercia d'avoir était aussi rapide , Esposito pris Lanie dans ses bras et l'embrassa, Ryan s'avança et demanda .

- « Comment va t-il » ?

- « Il est en chirurgie pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'on sait » répondit Beckett.

Les garçon partirent sur les lieux de l'incendie pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider .

- « Sa va aller ma chérie » ? Lanie lui prit la main .

- « Il faut … Je doit aller chercher Alexis, mais j'aimerai savoir comment il va avant de partir » .

- « Dès qu'on aura de ses nouvelles on vous le transmettra » Dawson l'ambulancière qui avait pris soin de Castle s'avança . « Je sais ce que sais, Séveride aussi à été blesser il y a un an et j'avais l'impression de ne plus comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi » . _C'est exactement ça_, pensa Kate . Elle partit donc en direction de la sortie suivi de près par Lanie .

**3H Plus tard**

- «Alors petite frimousse, mon plat ta plus »

- « Oui Lanie il était très bon, mais pourquoi Kate ne mange pas elle aime pas ça » ?

Depuis leur retour Kate n'avait pas dit un mot, elle n'avait pas bouger du canapé attendant simplement d'avoir des nouvelles.

- « Kate, oh non elle n'a pas fin c'est tout ».

- « Et mon papa il est ou ? Il rentre quand » ?

- « Euh … Il travaille c'est pour sa qu'on te garde parce qu'il ne peut pas s'occuper de toi pour l'instant »

- « C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens » !

- « Quoi , mais pourquoi tu dis sa ?

- « Mon papa il dit toujours que jamais il me laissera pour aller travailler, et il l'a jamais fait . Les seul fois ou il n'est pas venu me chercher, ces quand il avait bobo à cause de son travail » .

- « Et bien dit moi, tu est très intelligente toi ! La petite acquiesça . « Ton papa c'est fait mal c'est vrai, alors … il est partit voir le docteur, mais il rentrera bientôt, d'accord » .

- « Quand » ?

- « Je ne sais pas ma chérie . » … « Et si tu me parlée de toi un peu dit moi ta maman elle est » …

- « Non Lanie » ! Kate, même si elle ne prenait pas part a la conversation, écoutée avec attention . Elle n'avait pas réagit assez vite, et elle savait que s'était un sujet sensible pour la petite , et pour son père qui en voulait énormément à son ex pour ça .

- « Ma maman elle, elle n'a jamais laisser son travail pour moi, elle m'a abandonner mais c'est pas grave parce que j'ai papa » . « _Pour l'instant »_ pensa Kate , -elle ne voulait pas penser au pire mais ce que venait de dire la petite l'y l'obligea malgrès elle . Lanie, elle, s'en voulu d'avoir aborder le sujet .

- Kate se leva du canapé et pris Alexis dans ses bras « Allez petite puce au dodo . C'est pas parce que papa est pas là qu'il faut en profiter, hein » ? La petite fit non de la tête . « Tu dit bonne nuit à Lanie » .

« Bonne nuit Lanie . Kate, tu peut me faire un calin pour que je m'endorme s'il te plaît » ? Kate accepta volontiers . En la regardant aller coucher alexis, Lanie se dit que Kate ferait une super maman .

Une trentaine de minute plus tard alors qu'elle sortait à peine de la chambre on frappa à la porte . Elle se précipita pour ouvrir .

- « Dawson , c'est ça » ? Elle fit oui la tête . «Comment va t-il » demanda t-elle après l'avoir invitée à entrer .

- « Il est sortit de chirurgie une heure environ après votre départ, je suis venu dès la fin de ma garde . Il a un traumatisme crânien assez important et des brûlures superficielle au 1er degrès sur le dos , le cou et les bras . En faite, la poutre lui est tombée en parti sur la tête et le dos quand il s'est plié pour se protéger . Mais elle lui à sauver la vie en le bloquant au sol quand il y a eu l'explosion . Voila, il va s'en sortir . Il devrait pouvoir quitter l'hôpital d'ici 24 à 48h, tout dépendra de l'évolution de son état » .

- « Merci . C'est gentil d'être venu jusque là » .

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi, je doit vous laisser, passez bonne soirée ».

Lanie resta encore 1h ou 2 avant que Kate ne lui ordonne d'aller retrouver Esposito .

Une fois seule, elle partit directement se coucher auprès d'alexis . Elle lui avait promit de dormir avec elle vu que son père était absent .

Le lendemain après avoir accompagnée Alexis à l'école, elle fila directement à l'hôpital . Arrivée devant la chambre de Castle elle hésita, la dernière fois qu'il s'était parler avant l'incendie, elle lui hurlait dessus . Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de la voir après tout . Une infirmière vint alors à sa rencontre .

- «Excusez-moi vous êtes Kate » ? Elle acquiesça « Votre mari n'a pas cessez de vous réclamez, mais il était sous sédatif est n'a pas su nous dire autre chose que votre prénom ».Elle tressaillit au mot « _mari »_

- « Ce n'est pas mon mari »

- « Oh désolé je pensez … vu qu'il ne cessez de parler de vous et de sa fille alors » …

- « Il m'a réclamé » ?

- « Oh oui ! hier soir tout le temps ou il était conscient et sous sédatif, cette nuit, il allait mieux et ce matin il voulait déjà partir, mais nous l'avons convaincu de rester au moins jusqu'à 15/16h, là il se repose mais vous pouvez entrez si vous le désirez ». Elle remercia l'infirmière et entra dans la chambre .

La 1er chose qu'elle réalisa, c'est que le bip constant des machines prouvant que son cœur battait toujours et normalement la rassura . La deuxième, ce fut tout les bandages, sur son cou et ses bras, sûrement du au brûlures dont lui avait Dawson la veille . Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et l'observa dormir . Il avait l'air si calme et si paisible, loin de tout ce qui s'était passer .

**Plusieurs heures plus tard**

Kate ouvrit les yeux, elle s'était endormit sans s'en rendre compte . Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle découvrit un lit vide à ses côté . Elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard et l'aperçut enfin . Il se tenait debout , face à la fenêtre . Il était torse-nu et, ce qui la frappa ce fut toute ces petites brûlures éparpillés sur son dos . Il avait enlevé tout ses bandages . Pourquoi, elle l'ignorait .

- « Bonjour » elle sursauta . « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, _Il se retourna_ tu va encore t'en prendre à moi pour sa » lui dit-il un sourire en coin . « Quoique cette fois, vu que je n'ai pas quitter la pièce, t'es arguments ne tiendront pas » . Elle sourit . Il trouve le moyen de la faire rire alors qu'il était encore inconscient il y a quelques heures après son intervention .

- « Pourquoi est-tu debout ? Tu devrait rester couché après ce qui t'es arrivé » .

- « Oui mais tu vois, j'ai pas assez bronzer hier, alors je me met un peu au soleil » il lui dit cela avec un grand sourire, tout en montrant les petites brûlures éparpillés sur ses bras et son dos . Elle baissa la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de rire à propos de ça . « Désolé, ce n'était pas drôle » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle . « Tu voudrais m'aider à enfiler mon tee-shirt, je n'arrive pas à lever les bras à cause de la douleur ».

- « Pourquoi » ?

- « Oh je vois, tu préfère que je reste torse-nu pour mieux m'admirer » dit-il avec un sourire coquin . Elle le fixa, il n'avait pas tort sur ce point, elle resterait bien assise là, dans son fauteuil, pour admirer encore quelques heures son torse parfaitement dessiner, musclé juste comme il faut .

- « Non » dit-elle simplement « pourquoi, tu veut t'habiller alors que tu ne partira pas d'ici avant un bon bout de temps» .

- « La, je pense que tu as tort, parce que moi, je resterai pas une heure de plus ici et je veut récupérer ma fille qui sort de l'école dans une trentaine de minute . Je suis déjà restais 24h pour leur faire plaisir, maintenant, je sors» .

Elle allait répliquer mais un médecin frappa et entra .

- « Mr Castle, vous êtes toujours décider à sortir aujourd'hui ._ il acquiesça_ De mon avis, j'aimerai vous garder au moins jusqu'à demain matin histoire d'être sur que vous ne risquez rien ».

- « Désolé docteur, mais j'ai déjà signais une décharge ».

- « Bon très bien, mais promettez moi de ne pas restez seul dans ce cas ».

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça docteur, cette charmante demoiselle ici présente n'a pas d'autre choix que de m'avoir dans les pattes encore un moment, alors elle sera ravi de jouer les infirmières pour moi ». Il termina avec un clin d'oeil au médecin .

Le chirurgien termina sa visite en vérifiant les 12 points de Castle, située de son cuire chevelu jusqu'à son coup . Kate fixa cette cicatrice causée par cette poutre de malheur jusqu'à ce que le médecin remette le pansement . Une fois partit il redemanda à Kate de l'aider à mettre son tee-shirt . Elle se leva, s'approcha, prit le vêtement qu'il lui tendait et le pinça .

- « Pourquoi t'as fait sa »?

- « Elle sera ravi de jouer les infirmières pour moi »

- « Ah ça »

- « Oui ça, dans tes rêves » !

Après quelques secondes de grimaces du à la douleur, elle parvint enfin à passer la tête du pompier et à abaisser le tee-shirt. C'est une fois la tâche terminer qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur proximiter . Elle plongea dans son regard . Lui ne parvenait pas à regarder autre chose que ses yeux et ses lèvres . Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit depuis qu'il avait intégrer sa vie .

- « J'ai jamais eu autant peur de toute ma vie tu sais »

- « C'est vrai, pourquoi » ? Plaisanta t-il « Tu avais peur pour moi » ?

- « Je parle sérieusement »

- « Tu sais, quand je me suis retrouvé sous cette poutre, j'ai mis quelque secondes à m'évanouir » . Il caressa délicatement sa joue et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille avant de continuer . « J'ai d'abord pensait à Alexis, j'ai repensait à tout mes moments avec elle . Et puis ton visage m'est apparu, j'ai repensait à notre soirée et je me suis dit Mec tu peut pas claquer sans avoir fait craquer cette femme » .

- « C'est vraiment ce que tu t'es dit » ! ria t-elle

- « Je t'assure . Quand j'ai repris connaissance c'est ce qui m'a donner la force de sortir du bâtiment Alexis et toi, je ne pouvais vous laisser » .

Kate vit qu'il était sérieux et que pour une fois il ne plaisantait pas . Elle caressa sa joue d'une main et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux en évitant de toucher au pansement présent derrière sa tête et sur son cou. Castle mis ses mains sur les hanches de Kate et l'attira davantage à lui . Il s'observèrent en silence . Puis Rick passa une main derrière sa nuque de la policière et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien . Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres quand …

Encore interrompu mais ils n'ont vraiment pas de chances ces deux là ! ;)

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Il s'observèrent en silence . Puis Rick passa une main derrière sa nuque et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien . Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres quand … _

- « Oh ! Je … je … je suis désolé ! Faites comme si j'était jamais entrer, continuer »

- « Lanie attend tu … la jeune métisse c'était déjà enfui, se giflant mentalement pour avoir gâcher leur moment" .

- « Tu croit qu'on est maudit ou un truc comme sa, parce que, t'es d'accord avec moi, c'est pas normal d'être interrompu autant de fois" .

Il l'a regarda avec un air de chien battu, ce qui fit littéralement craquer Kate, et elle décida de ce lancer . Elle pris son visage entre ses mains, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre mais passionné baiser . Ce fut le manque d'air qui les poussa à ce séparer .

- «Whaou », fut tout ce que Rick arriva à dire .

- « Et t'as encore rien vu » susurra Kate en se penchant vers l'oreille de Castle, ce qui le fit déglutir .

- "Hum, hum, et … et si on y allait" .

Beckett le regarda un sourire innocent sur le visage pendant que celui-ci prenait ses affaires et quittait la chambre .

Une fois rentrer, Alexis ne quitta pas son père une seule seconde, lui racontant dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'il avait pu manquer, comme le plat _« trop trop bon » _de Lanie, ce qui fit sourire Kate . Lui, cacher au maximum c'est blessure, il ne voulait pas effrayer sa fille . Avant d'aller coucher la petite puce, Kate le vie prendre ses antalgiques, signe qu'il souffrait, alexis aussi d'ailleurs .

- «Whaou papa c'est quoi ces gros médicaments »

- « Ces pour avoir moins mal, comme toi quand tu as mal au ventre » elle allait répliquer mais il l'en empêcha « Allez au lit, _devant la mine de sa fille il ajouta ,_ et ! il n'y a plus que demain et après c'est le week-end » La petite partit donc mettre son pyjama .

Kate n'entendit pas Rick se rapprocher . Elle sursauta lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa ses mains sur son ventre . Elle se laissa aller contre lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes . Il déposa de nombreux baiser dans son cou, ce qui poussa Kate à se retourner pour l'embrasser . Elle soupira contre ses lèvres « Qu'est-ce que j'aime l'embrasser » pensa t-elle . Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre Alexis dans la chambre d'ami . Elle rangea un peu et fit la vaisselle attendant patiemment le retour de Castle . Une trentaine de minute plus tard elle se décida à aller voir ce que faisait Rick . Elle le trouva profondément endormit au côté de la petite, qui ne dormait toujours pas .

- « Dis-moi pourquoi c'est ton papa qui dort et pas toi » ? chuchota t-elle, ce qui fit sursauter Alexis .

- « Euh, je sais pas, il a fait dodo tout de suite, il a dit, _whaou ces antlagliques sont puissants_ » tenta d'imiter la fillette « et Pouff il s'est endormit » .

- « Oh tu veut dire ces antalgiques » ria Kate . La petite puce fit oui de la tête . « Bon allez, il faut que tu dorme tu te lève tôt demain » .

Alexis se releva et fixa Kate . Cette dernière voyait bien qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose mais qu'elle hésiter à poser sa question, alors elle attendit qu'elle se décide .

- « Tu veut faire dodo avec moi aussi s'il te plaît » ? demanda t-elle timidement .

Kate hésita, elle avait déjà dormit avec elle certes, mais les circonstances étaient différentes, elle voulait la rassurer durant l'absence de son père . Maintenant, il se trouvait avec elle, et … la policière ne savait pas si elle pouvait s'immiscer comme cela dans leur relation père-fille . Mais devant le regard de la fillette, elle céda . Elle vint se coucher auprès d'eux quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir appelait Esposito concernant les caméra de la rue, au moment de l'incendie . Les infos qu'il lui avait transmit l'avait un peu déçu , néanmoins, elle ne perdait pas espoir . Dès qu'elle fut couchée, alexis lui prit la main et succomba rapidement au pays des rêves . Beckett l'observa, elle était tellement adorable lorsqu'elle dormait que Kate pourrait l'a serrer dans ses bras pendant des heures .

Puis elle finit par s'endormir à son tour en les regardant tout les deux .

Le lendemain Rick se réveilla en premier, il tenta de s'étirer seulement quelque chose retint sa main . Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit alexis toujours endormit ainsi que Kate, qui avait entremêlée ses doigt aux siens . Il retira sa main et attrapa son portable, 8h00, il réveilla lentement et s'en bruit alexis, il l'a prépara et la déposa ensuite à l 'école avant de revenir et de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Kate .

Kate ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le lit . Elle chercha son portable d'une main et regarda l'heure, presque 9h, elle devait se rendre au poste pour un débriefing à 14h . Elle se leva et sentit une bonne odeur de café . Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et trouva Castle, qui s'attelait à préparer la table après avoir fini de cuisiner . Elle l'observa en silence .

- « On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était flippant d'être fixé comme ça » ? elle sursauta . Il se retourna et lui sourit .

- « Tu va bien » ?

- « Oui, pourquoi » ?

- « Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu que tu souffrait hier soir . C'est bien pour sa que tu as pris tes antlagliques comme dirait Alexis » .

- « Mes quoi » ? se moqua t-il

- « Tu m'a comprise »

- « Hum, alors c'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'es couchais avec nous, parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi » ? Elle rougit, ce qui agrandit son sourire .

- « Non … enfin oui … En faite, c'est alexis qui me l'a demandée, alors j'ai dit oui, même si j'aurais préférée que tu me rejoigne hier soir après avoir couché alexis .

- « Je sais, elle me l'a dit ce matin, enfin, pas la dernière partit de ta phrase » lui dit-il un sourire coquin sur les lèvres .

Il l'observa et redevint sérieux .

- « Tu pourrais m'aider, je dois changer mon pansement et appliquer une crème sur mes brûlures » ?

- « Bien sur »

Kate prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin et rejoignit Rick sur le canapé .

- « J'ai parlé avec Espo hier soir , Lanie s'en veut encore d'être rentrer dans la chambre » . Elle commença à appliquer la crème et réalisa que toute ses brûlures était vraiment superficiel .

- « vraiment » ?

- « Hum,hum, on à aussi parler de l'enquête » .

- "Ils ont trouvés quelque chose sur les vidéos" ?

- "Pas encore, il m'a dit qu'on allait devoir attendre un peu avant que les techniciens ne puisse isoler chaque personne présente, tellement il y avait de monde dans la rue . Ensuite il devront surement netoyer tout ça pour obtenir des images net" .

- "Au moins, vous avez une piste sérieuse, enfin" . Il se racla la gorge « je ne voudrait pas me venter mais je te l'avais bien dit »

- "Quoi dont" ?

- "Que tu jouerais les infirmières pour moi . Elle le pinça au niveau des côtes" .

- "Tu te souvient de ça aussi" ? Il acquiesça en levant les mains en signe de rédition « c'est bien ce que je pensait » .

Elle commença alors à retirer le pansement de la nuque de castle .

- "Combien de temps va tu garder t'es points" ? Dit-elle en nettoyant sa plaie .

- "Une dizaine de jours, pas plus" .

Kate déposa des dizaines de tendre baiser toute autour de sa cicatrice avant de remettre un pansement propre . Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se retourna, passa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa . Il dévia ensuite vers son cou . Elle le tira vers elle et se retrouva à nouveau coincé entre lui et le canapé avec la ferme intention d'aller beaucoup plus loin que la dernère fois . Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Beckett et le lui retira . Il couvrit de baiser chaque parcelle de son corps dénudé ce qui lui fit perdre tout contrôle, elle les fit basculer et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur sa nuque . Elle l'embrassa a son tour et laissa ses mains ce baladait un peu partout partant à la découverte de ce corps qui désormais était à elle . Elle sentie le désir de Castle augmenter avec le sien . Il la repoussa lentement lorsqu'elle defit son jeans et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

- « Hum et si on continués dans ta chambre »

Elle lui sourit, lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle . Une fois dans sa chambre il l'a fit tomber sur le lit et se retrouva a nouveau au dessus d'elle . Le peu de vêtements qu'il leurs restés s'envolèrent rapidement et ils se prouvèrent mutuellement leurs sentiments, tendrement et passionément .

Quelques heures plus tard

Toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Kate, chacun profité simplement de la présence de l'autre en silence . Nouant ses doigt aux siens Beckett déposa un baiser sur son torse avant de prendre la parole .

- «Tu sais qu'on va devoir se lever »

- "Oui, mais il y a sûrement un moyen de rester ici plus longtemps et d'aller au poste plus tard, non" ?

- "Il ne faut pas trop rêver non plus, la vie continu à l'extérieur" dit-elle en lui souriant

Il l'embrassa et fit lentement descendre ses doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale ce qui eu pour effet de la faire frissoner . Il s'enflammer à nouveau quand kate le repoussa gentiment lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il était temps de sortir du lit .

- « c'est pas juste » dit-il en faisant la moue pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain .

- « Je sais » ria t-elle

Il se leva à son tour prépara de quoi déjeuner et partit à son tour dans la salle bain lorsqu'elle en sortit, sans oublier de l'embrasser en la croisant . Beckett mettait la table quand soudain le téléphone de castle sonna . Elle attrapa le portable et regarda qui était l'appelant . Il ne faisait pas partit de ses contact . Kate hésitait, devait-elle répondre, castle était sous la douche . Oh et puis zut se dit-elle c'est peut-être important . Elle décrocha .

- « Téléphone du lieutenant Castle »

- "Bonjour, je suis le chirurgien qui s'est occupé de Mr Castle, j'appel car je lui est laisser plusieurs messages mais il n'a répondu à aucun d'eux, c'est une chance que soit vous qui preniez mon appel »

- "Il y a un problème" ?

- "Et bien après avoir analysé son IRM et son scan, je lui et transmis les résultats et mes recommandations mais j'aurais aimé qu'il viennent jusqu'à mon bureau pour que nous puissions parler en personne de la suite et de ce qu'il envisage étant donné se qu'il risque .

- "Pardon mais de quel risques parler vous" ?

- "Oh vous n'êtes pas au courant je suis désolé , écoutez parler en avec lui peut-être arriverez-vous à le raisonner contrairement à moi" .

- "Docteur de quoi parliez-vous" ?

- "C'est à lui de vous le dire pas à moi, j'en est déjà trop dit et je n'en est pas l'autorisation en réalité, désolé, bonne journée mademoiselle" . Et il raccrocha .

Elle reposa le portable et resta immobile réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre .

- «Qu'est ce que tu fais » ? Elle sursauta et se retourna . Il était torse-nu et sortait à peine de la douche .

- « Hum, ton … ton portable a sonné, tu était sous la douche et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être important alors j'ai … j'ai répondu .

- "Ah et qui c'était" ? Demanda t-il en enfilant son tee-shirt

- "Ton médecin . Je croit que tu me dois quelques explications . Alors comme ça tout va bien, hein, c'est pour ça que tu refuse de lui répondre" .

- "Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit" ?

- "Pas grand chose mais assez pour que je comprenne que tu ne m'a pas tout dit, alors qu'est ce que tu me cache" ?

- "…"

- "Tu ne veux pas me le dire" ?

- "Non c'est pas ça" .

- "Alors dit moi" ! cria presque kate . Il l'a regarda, inspira profondément et se lança .

- "D'après mes résultats, je … je ne peu plus … être pompiers . Si je le rencontre à nouveau il fera un compte-rendu qu'il transmettra à mes supérieurs et je serais déclaré inapte au service" .

- "Pourquoi" ?

- "Et bien, après le choc que mon crane, mon cerveau et m'a nuque ont subi les médecin pensent que c'est déjà un miracle que je puisse marcher et parler normalement . Alors, d'après eux si jamais j'avais un autre choc au niveau de la tête ou du cou même minime, je ferai immédiatement une hémorragie cérébrale ou un truc de ce genre . Et c'est un risque que les services ne prendront pas" .

- "Je … je suis désolé" .

- "Pas autant que moi" . Déclara t-il pensif .

- "Ecoute, quoi qu'il arrive je suis la, d'accord » elle lui prit la main « je viendrai avec toi voir le médecin dès que le débrief sera terminé . Elle lui caressa la joue « c'est trop important pour ne pas retourner voir ton médecin, pense à Alexis, pense à moi .

- « Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché »

- "Ce n'est rien, est dit toi que … ne plus être pompier ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je sais que c'est une passion pour toi , mais si désormais c'est fini tu … tu doit réfléchir à ce que tu pourrais faire par la suite .Et tu trouva sûrement autre chose qui te passionnera aussi, et qui c'est peut-être autant .

Il l'observa , se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa . Ils prirent ensuite la direction du commissariat après avoir manger rapidement .

Arriver la-bas, une bonne nouvelle les attendaient .

- « Beckett on à 5 suspects, les gars du labo on finit il y a une heure, on à triller toute les images et voilà les 5 personnes qui aurait pu filmer la scène d'après l'angle d'ou la vidéo à été prise ».

Castle s'approcha et les observa .

- « Vous avez leurs noms et adresse » ?

- « Pas tous, on cherche encore pour trois d'entre eux qui ne sont pas dans nos fichiers alors sa » …

- « C'est pas la peine » . Rick les coupa, il tendait l'une des photos vers eux . « C'est lui, j'en suis sûr » .

- « Qui est-ce » ? demanda kate

- « C'est james hadley, il à été viré il y a un peu plus d'un moi après avoir remplacer le repas de Mills par de la nourriture pour chien, pour le bizuter, et séveride et moi avons tout de suite donné notre accord au chef pour qu'il soit renvoyé » .

- « Sa expliquerait pourquoi le restaurant de la famille Mills a été incendié, et aussi pourquoi le pyromane en a autant après toi et Kelly » s'exclama Kate . Il acquiesça .

Il passèrent une petite heure à regrouper toute les informations nécessaire pour arrêter ce Hadley . Ensuite Kate décida qu'il était temps pour eux de se rendre à l'hôpital, Rick la suivit . Une fois dans le bureau du médecin, celui-ci leurs expliqua en détails ce que risquait Castle et qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas en informait ses supérieurs, ce serait de la folie de prendre le risque de repartir en intervention . Après avoir quitter le chirurgien Esposito appela Beckett, il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient eu Hadley, malheureusement il n'avait rien de solide contre lui excepté sa présence sur un des incendie ainsi que de forte présomption et un très bon mobile, ils devront donc le relâcher .

Vers 23h ce soir la, après qu'alexis ce soit endormie, Rick et Kate était tout les deux sur le canapé regardant un film, quand rick prit la parole .

- « La littérature »

- « Quoi » ?

- « Tu m'a demandé de réfléchir à ce que je pourrai faire par la suite, et la littérature m'a toujours beaucoup passionné aussi . Au lycée et à la fac tout mes profs me disait que j'avait du talent pour ça » .

- « C'est vrai » ?

- « Hum,hum je pourrais … je sais pas, peut-être essayer d'écrire un bouquin . Qui c'est ? Peut-être que sa marcherait . J'ai déjà été publié, le new yorker a publié une nouvelle que j'avais écrite quand j'était en dernière année au lycée » .

- « Richard Castle, écrivain renommé, je dois avoué que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en couverture de magazine ».

- « Oh la, ne va pas trop vite, c'est juste une idée c'est tout et sa ne marchera peut-être pas » .

- « Ne part pas défaitiste, tant qu'à avoir un nouveau but et surtout un nouveau rêve, autant voir grand et viser les sommets » .

- « Oui … oui tu as raison, pourquoi pas » .

- « J'ai toujours raison . D'ailleurs, tu te souvient de notre 1er soirer DVD tout les deux » .

- « Comment oublier, c'est la que j'ai découvert la fan n°1 de Nébula 9 » . dit-il en riant

- « T'a finit oui » ! s'exclama t-elle avec un air faussement vexer en lui tapant sur l'épaule .

- « Désolé »

- « J'espère oui , bon je disait, notre première soirer dvd, je t'ai écouter pendant plus d'une heure divaguer sur le possible responsable des incendies et tu m'a sorti des histoires plutôt farfelue, alors, côté imagination tu auras pas de problèmes » ria t-elle . "D'ailleurs, il n'y pas que dans ce domaine que tu as de l'imagination » déclara t-elle se mettant à califourchon sur lui .

- « Ah oui » ? dit-il avec un air innocent . Pour tout réponse, elle commença à embrasser son cou puis sa mâchoire avant d'entamer un fougueux baiser . Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre sans que castle ne lâche les hanches de sa compagne, déposant des dizaines de baiser sur la nuque de celle-ci la faisant soupirer de plaisir à chaque fois . Une fois dans la chambre elle prit les choses en main, elle le poussa gentiment sur le lit et se mit à nouveau sur lui . Ayant déjà eu de tendres étreinte toute la matinée, elle décida que cette nuit serait un peu plus … sauvage, comme il le lui avait dit quelque secondes plus tôt _« je ne te savais pas si entreprenante et si … comment dire, féline et sauvage »._

Le lendemain matin rick se réveilla seule dans le lit avec un petit mot sur l'oreiller voisin . Il prit le morceau de papier et souria en reconnaissant son écriture : _Bien dormi j'espère, moi pas beaucoup . Je suis au poste pour la journée avec les gars alors fait comme chez toi, et ne sors pas de l'appartement ou je m'occuperai de toi ! Je t'embrasse Kate ._

Il se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner à alexis qui était déjà levait et regarder les dessins animés .

- « Tu as bien dormi ma chérie » ?

- « Hum,hum, »

- « Tu veut quoi ce matin, des pancakes » ?

- « Hum,hum »

- « Quoi c'est tout tu as perdu ta langue » ?

- « Kate c'est ton amoureuse alors ou pas » ?

- « Oh, euh … pourquoi tu me demande ça » ?

- « Bah cette nuit ta pas fait dodo avec moi, t'était pas sur le canapé alors ta fait dodo avec elle » .

- « Et si c'était mon amoureuse ça t'embêterais » ?

- « Non, elle est cool kate, et puis elle est gentille avec moi et toi et en plus elle joue souvent avec moi alors je serais contente si c'était ton amoureuse » .

- « Dans ce cas , il est temps que tu le sache , kate est bien mon amoureuse » . La petite se leva d'un coup et sauta dans les bras de son père .

- « Je suis trop trop contente et je veux bien des pancakes papa » .

Il se mit donc au travail, après avoir manger il regardèrent la télé . Puis le téléphone de Rick sonna .

- « Castle »

- « Salut c'est Espo tu peu me dire vers qu'elle heure Beckett pense venir » ?

- « Elle est déjà partit depuis un moment . Elle m'a laisser un mot me disant qu'elle passait la journée avec vous » .

- « Mais, elle est pas là , et elle ne répond pas sur son portable non plus, alors on pensait qu'elle était avec toi » . Espo commençait à paniquer et Castle également .

- « Non, et si elle répond pas c'est qui y a un problème, écoute je vais venir vous rejoindre et on va la retrouver » .

- « Ok à toute de suite »

Il tenta tout de même d'appeler avant de faire quoi que soit . Au bout de trois sonnerie quelqu'un décrocha mais ce n'était pas Kate.

- « Bonjour lieutenant, alors, vous êtes en forme à ce qu'il paraît » ?

- « Ou est Kate » ?

- « Oh elle est avec moi ne vous inquiètez pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins » .

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux espèce d'enfoiré » ?

- « C'est simple : Vous . C'est vous que je veux, alors soit vous venez me rejoindre seul à l'adresse que je vous enverrez par sms soit je m'occuperai d'elle et disons qu'elle n'aura pas froid si vous voyez ce que je veut dire » .

- « Si tu l'a touche je te jure que j'te tuerais t'as compris » .

- « Alors dépêchez-vous dans ce cas » . Et il raccrocha .

Castle appela aussitôt Lanie lui demandant si il pouvait lui déposer alexis . Il lui expliqua la situation et elle accepta aussitôt . Une fois chez elle, Lanie tenta de le convaincre d'appeler les gars mais il refusa . Il embrassa alexis et partit aussitôt à l'adresse qu'il avait reçu . Arrivée la-bas il cacha sur lui l'arme de secours qu'il avait prit chez Kate et entra dans le bâtiment . Il lui fallut quelque minutes avant de la trouver . Elle était bâillonner et attacher à une chaise inconsciente . Il se précipita vers elle .

- « Kate, kate » … elle reprit peu à peu conscience . « Allez réveille toi, tu va bien, t'a mal quelque part » ?

- « T'aurais pas du venir » .

- « Et te laisser avec ce sociopathe et puis quoi encore » .

- « Sociopathe, hein, c'est pas très gentils de parler de moi de cette façon » . Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Hadley . Kate avait désormais les jambes libres mais elle avait toujours les mains attachées .

- « Tu préfère quoi ? Psychopathe, meurtrier, pyromane etc... je peut en citer d'autre encore » .

- « Hum toujours un petit rigolo a ce que je vois » .

- « Laisse la partir, tu m'a moi maintenant » .

- « Laisse moi réfléchir, je ne croit pas non » .

- « C'est qu'on va voir » . Castle attrapa l'arme de Kate qu'il avait dissimuler sous sa veste .

- « Je ne ferait pas ça si j'était toi, tu ne sens pas » ? Rick prit enfin conscience de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait et de ce qu'il respirait .

- « Méthane, si je tire je fais tout exploser » .

- « Exactement » .

- « Ok, alors on va faire ça à l'ancienne » . Il balança l'arme et se jeta sur lui . Surpris l'autre heurta violemment le mur avec son dos et tomba à terre . Castle se mit au dessus de lui et le rua de coup . Hadley esquiva l'un des coup et propulsa Rick en arrière, il se jeta à son tour sur lui . Beckett observait la scène incapable d'agir, elle savait qu'il souffrait encore de ses blessures et elle paniquait à l'idée qu'il prennent un coup mal placé à la tête . Il se battait toujours quand Hadley attrapa une espèce de bar en fer . Castle esquiva son coup et lui fit une clès avant de venir taper l'arrière de son genou . Celui-ci se défendit en envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes du lieutenant . Il recula , Hadley s'élança et vint taper la tête de Castle contre le mur . il s'écroula, inerte . Beckett hurla :

- « Castle ! … Je t'en pris ! … ouvre les yeux ! … Castle » …

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître Ryan et Esposito . Hadley commença alors à prendre la fuite . Esposito pointa son arme sur lui et lui ordonna de s'arrêter, Hadley s'arrêta, il avait toujours la bar de fer dans la main , l'hispanique lui demanda de poser la barre à terre . Pendant ce temps Ryan détacher Beckett . L'ancien pompier le regarda en souriant , il commença à lever le bras Esposito aller tirer, Beckett le vit et s'écria en espérant ne pas réagir trop tard :

- « Non ne tire pas » !

Alors la suite vous plait-elle ?


	7. Chapter 7

_L'ancien pompier le regarda en souriant , il commença à lever le bras Esposito aller tirer, Beckett le vit et s'écria en espérant ne pas réagir trop tard :_

_- « Non ne tire pas » !_

- « Pourquoi » ?! Il relâcha la détente immédiatement.

- « Il y a du méthane dans l'air, si tu tire on explose » s'écria t-elle en courant vers Castle . Elle s'agenouilla et le pris dans ses bras après avoir appelait une ambulance . Elle tenta vainement de lui faire reprendre conscience .

- « Ryan, casse toute les vitres pour que le gaz s'évacue » ordonna l'hispanique . Il avançait lentement vers Hadley qui reculait s'approchant rapidement de l'une des fenêtres encore intacte .

- « Vous êtes foutu, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Andy Darden, pour tentative de meurtre sur Richard Castle et pour enlèvement et tentative de meurtre sur un officier de police . Tu t'en sortira pas » .

- « Je n'irai pas en prison ».

- « Vous n'aurez pas le choix » .

- « Je croit que si » . Il cassa la fenêtre situé derrière lui et monta sur le rebord .

- « Descendez ou je tire, avec la ventilation dans la pièce il n'y a plus de risque » .

- « Allez-y, mais vous n'en n'êtes pas sur » .

Hadley balança la barre au pied du lieutenant et se prépara à se laisser tomber du 5è étages . Il fit un dernier pas en arrière et c'est à ce moment que Ryan se jeta sur lui , l'empêchant ainsi de sauter, en le tirant à l'intérieur du bâtiment .

- « T'ira nul part enfoiré » . Ryan regarda espo un sourire au lèvres après avoir menotté le coupable de toute cette affaire . Quelques minute plus tard , Hadley partait en direction de sa cellule tandis que Castle était transporté d'urgence à l'hopital .

**Quelques heures plus tard**

- « Mais je vais bien » dit-il tentant vainement de convaincre Beckett .

- « Tu ne sortira pas d'ici avant que les médecins nous disent que tu ne risque rien » .

- « Kate ! regarde moi j'ai l'air d'avoir un problème » Elle arqua un sourcil . « Bon, excepté mes 3 points de suture à l'arcade » .

- "Ecoute, tu est resté inconscient plus de 20 minutes, je t'ai vu inerte au sol . Alors avec ce que le médecin nous à dit à propos des chocs que tu dois éviter, tu peu comprendre que je veuille attendre" .

- « Très bien » fit-il avec une moue boudeuse .

- « Oh mais quel bébé » ria t-elle .

- « Au faite, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit comment les gars sont arriver si vite » .

- « C'est Lanie qui les a prévenu dès que tu est parti de chez elle » .

- « Hum … »

C'est à ce moment que le médecin entra dans la chambre .

- « Et bien Mr Castle il semblerait que vous aimé les coups sur la tête » .

- « Alors docteur quels sont les résultats » ? demanda Beckett .

- « Ils sont bon . Il semblerait également que vous ayez beaucoup de chance . Si vous n'aviez pas pris ce mur de face cela aurait pu être mortel . Mais vous n'avait qu'une légère commotion, et je pense que nous pourrons retirer les points dans 4 ou 5 jours » .

- « Donc, je peut rentrer » ?

- « Oui, à condition d'éviter de dormir durant les prochaines 20h » .

- « Je vous remercie » .

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi, et j'espère ne plus vous revoir dans mon service » .

- « Je vais essayer docteur » ria t-il .

**Un soir quelques semaines plus tard**

Beckett et Castle était tranquillement installés dans le canapé à parler de tout et rien quand il lui fit par de ses pensés .

- « Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchie et je vais tenter d'écrire un roman policier » .

- « Ah oui » ?

- « Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pas mal d'idée en tête et je … je voulais te demander si … si tu serait d'accord que je te suive quelques temps pendant tes enquêtes » ? Elle se mit à rire . Voyant qu'il était sérieux elle se stoppa .

- « Je te demande pardon » ?

- « Oui , je pourrai donner plus de réalisme à mes histoires » .

- « Il n'en est pas questions » .

- « Pourquoi » ?

- « C'est trop dangereux » !

- « Mais toi est les gars serait là en cas de souci, donc moi je ne risquerai pas grand chose . En plus je ne suis pas flic, alors il s'en prendront d'abord à vous » dit-il dans un sourire .

- « Sa ne me fait pas rire et la réponse et non » .

Il baissa les yeux et tourna la tête nerveusement . Kate le remarqua et su qu'il lui cachait quelque chose .

- « Parle » dit-elle un peu sèchement .

- « Quoi » !?

- « Je suis flic, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ta réaction à ma réponse . Alors, qu'est ce que tu me cache » .

- « Et bien … j'ai déjà l'accord de Gates » . Elle le frappa sur le bras et s'écria :

- "J'y crois pas, tu as tout prévu et tu as tout fait dans mon dos … et ... et comment tu as eu son accord" ?

- « Je l'ai fait dans ton dos parce que je savais comment tu réagirais et j'ai eu son accord grâce à … des amis » . Elle le frappa à nouveau et lui attrapa l'oreille .

- "Ok, ok , mon chef de caserne est très amis avec le maire et avec ton capitaine, alors il leur à demander une faveur, et comme ils connaissent tous mais états de service il n'a pas eu de mal à les convaincre » .

- « J'arrive pas à y croire » répéta t-elle …

- « Tu m'en veux beaucoup » ?

- « Non » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse

- « C'est ironique » ?

- « D'après toi » répliqua t-elle .

Il tenta de se faire pardonner de bien des manières ce soir là, et Beckett se vengea en une seule . Une fois couché il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, mais elle le repoussa gentiment en souriant :

« Tu te passe de moi pour beaucoup de choses non » ? Il l'observa sans rien dire , ce qui la fit sourire davantage « Et bien, pour ça aussi tu dois pouvoir te passer de moi » lui dit-elle avant de se retourner de l'autre côté du lit un grand sourire sur les lèvres devant son air médusé .

Après quelques semaines à être suivi par Rick, et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant lui, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il est prit cette initiative .

**Quelques mois plus tard**

- « On est vraiment content que vous soyez là, tu nous manque ici tu sais » .

- « Vous me manquez aussi et ces bon de revenir là » .

Kate, Alexis et lui était à la caserne 51 pour un bon repas de thanksgiving avec les anciens coéquipiers de Castle . Après le dessert , il entraîna Kate à l'extérieure . Une fois entouré des camions il se lança .

- « Tu te souvient de notre première rencontre, on c'est serrés la main ici même et sa fera un an dans quelques semaines » .

- « Bien sur, pourquoi tu me demande ça »

- « Ce jour la, je me suis dit whaou cette fille est magnifique et ses yeux, je n'en est jamais vu d'aussi beau » .

- « Ah oui » ?

- « Hum,hum et puis on à fait connaissance, j'ai découvert le caractère bien trempé d'une femme qui ne se laisse pas faire et qui aime avoir le dernier mot . Enfin bref, plus j'apprenais à te connaître et plus je succomber et nous voilà aujourd'hui, au même endroit et je sais que je suis complètement, définitivement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi . Je t'aime et je sais que je t'aimerai toujours et rien n'y personne ne pourra changé ça . Alors » … il sortit un écrin de sa poche, mit un genoux à terre et lui tendit la plus belle bague qu'elle n'est jamais vu . « Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux tu m'épouser » ?

Elle l'observa les larmes aux yeux après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire . Elle lui attrapa la main pour qu'il se relève, elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa . Il ne savait plus quoi pensait alors il se recula et lui demanda d'une voix mal assuré :

- « Euh, tu m'embrasse parce que c'est oui ou parce que tu ne sais pas quoi dire pour me dire non » . Elle lui sourit le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui offrir un grand et lumineux sourire .

- « C'est oui, bien sur que c'est oui » Il respira enfin, elle lui tendit sa main et il passa la bague à son doigt . Il lui sourit comme jamais et pour toute réponse elle lui souffla « Je t'aime, je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimée personne » . Il s'embrassèrent quand soudain une petite fille leur sauta au cou sous une pluie d'applaudissements et de félicitations .

- « Moi je savais, papa il me l'a montré a moi en premier pour savoir si elle était assez belle » . dit-elle en souriant à Kate .

- « Ah bon, et tu ne m'a rien dit petite cachotière » répondit Kate en commençant à la chatouiller .

**Printemps suivant**

- « Alors tu est prête ma chérie » ?

- « Je sais pas »

- « Allez fait pas l'enfant …

- « Sa t'amuse de dire ça »

- « Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'était involontaire, maintenant tu regarde la réponse et tu verra bien, quoi que tu fasse le résultat ne changera pas » .

- « Parce que tu crois c'est facile d'apprendre une chose pareille la veille de son mariage » .

- « Ecoute, je suis passer par là, je sais ce que tu ressent, même si moi c'était pas la veille de mon mariage . Allez s'il te plaît, j'en peu plus de ne pas savoir » .

Kate prit son courage à deux mains et tendit le test à Lanie . Elle observa la moindre réaction sur le visage de son amie qui restait impassible . Enfin, la métisse regarda Kate dans les yeux et s'écria :

- « C'est positif » ! Elle l'a serra dans ses bras et lui dit « t'est enceinte, tu vas être maman » !

Le lendemain Rick, Ryan et Espo se tenaient debout devant l'autel attendant avec impatience les demoiselles d'honneur et la mariée .

- « Pas trop nerveux » ? demanda Ryan

- « Je le serai si elle ne vient pas » lui repondit Castle

La musique changea, Lanie et Jenny firent leur apparition et vinrent se mettre de l'autre côté face aux garçons . Puis ce fut Kate accompagnée de son père, Rick n'en croyait pas ses yeux elle était magnifique, il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve . Lorsque son père la laissa pour aller s'asseoir, elle fit signe à Alexis de la rejoindre,et c'est ensemble qu'elle montèrent les marches pour rejoindre Castle .

**Quelques heures plus tard**

La réception était commençait depuis un bon moment quand le repas fut servit . Une fois à table Rick tendit un verre de champagne à sa femme .

- « Non merci » Il l'observa comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit .

- « Tu ne peux pas refuser le jour de notre mariage » mais elle lui rendit le verre qu'il lui avait servit .

- « Non je ne peux pas »

- « Tu … tu peux pas » ? Il n'était pas vraiment sur de comprendre .

- « Non » répéta t-elle en souriant et en faisant glisser ses mains sur son ventre . Là il n'arrivait pas à y croire .

- « Tu … tu plaisante pas » ?

- « Bien sur que non » ria t-elle

- « C'est le plus beau cadeau de mariage que tu pouvait me faire » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras de toute ses forces . Il l'embrassa, l'a regarda les larmes au yeux et sourit avant de lui dire :

- « C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie » .

**9 mois plus tard**

En salle de travail depuis plus de 4h Kate n'en pouvait plus .

- « Allez respire doucement , comme le petit chien …

- « La ferme Castle tu m'énerve, tout ça c'est ta faute » !

Elle avait une certaine façon de gérer la douleur ainsi que l'attente et ces malheureusement ce pauvre Rick qui en fit les frais . Puis enfin, un petit cri se fit entendre, le plus beau cri que kate n'est jamais entendu .

La sage femme déposa ce petit bout dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caressa la joue en disant :

- « Regarde, c'est ton papa » .

- « Bonjour mon bébé, tu est magnifique comme ta maman » puis il embrassa Kate .

Une fois de retour dans la chambre ils attendirent que tout le monde soit présent pour la présenter officiellement . Rick pris la parole :

- « Nous aimerions vous présenté Johanna Lanie Castle »

- « Tu … tu as dit Lanie » répéta la métisse .

- « Avec Castle on y a beaucoup réfléchi et on aimeraient que tu sois la marraine de notre petite princesse » .

- Elle avait les larmes au yeux quand elle répondit : « Je vous remercie et je ferai tout pour être une super tata » .

- Castle s'avança et demanda « Ryan, avec kate on aimeraient que tu accepte d'être le parrain de Johanna » .

- « Bien sur avec plaisir » ! répondit l'irlandais touchée qu'ils le choisissent .

**Trois ans plus tard**

- «Et le prix du meilleur romancier revient à … Richard Castle pour sa saga Nikki Hard basée sur le travail de sa muse, qui se trouve être également sa femme Katherine Beckett-Castle" .

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, entouré de ses amis et de sa femme il venait d'être récompensé pour son travail . Il rejoignit la scène, fit un beau discours dans lequel il n'oublia pas de remercié également tout ses amis et collègues, puis il retourna à sa table des étoiles dans les yeux .

**Sept ans plus tard**

- « Papa » ! « Je suis acceptée à Columbia »

- « Je suis fier de toi ma chérie »

- « Ou sont Kate et les petits » ?

- « Ils sont partis chercher des bricoles au supermarché » .

- « Et Alexandre, toujours décidé sur son plan de carrière » ?

- « Oh toujours, hier encore il nous a dit je veux faire comme maman et envoyé les ciminels en pison » .

- « Les ciminels en pison » ? Ria t-elle

- « Oh tu peut te moquer tu en sortait de belle quand tu était petite aussi, comme les éruceuils par exemple » .

- « Les quoi » ?

- « Oui c'est comme ça que tu appelait les écureuils » .

Ils riaient quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Kate et leurs deux enfants Johanna 10 ans ainsi qu'Alexandre 6 ans . Et c'est en famille qu'il préparèrent le réveillon .

Voilà, j'espère que ma fic vous aura plu et que le chapitre final de vous décevra pas .


End file.
